1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jellyfish type underwater swimming toy, and more particularly to a jellyfish type swimming toy which is constructed so as to carry out a jellyfish-like swimming operation under water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a battery or cell has been conventionally used as a power supply for a toy, because it may be readily used without requiring a cable or the like and permit replacement thereof to be facilitated. However, when a cell is to be incorporated in an underwater swimming toy such as a jellyfish type underwater swimming toy, it is required to provide a watertight means for isolating the cell from water. Also, a cell exhibits increased electric power as compared with a solar panel, thus, use of a cell for the toy requires arrangement of any reduction means. Unfortunately, this causes movement of the toy to be mechanical or unnatural. In addition, it also required to isolate a motor connected to the cell and the reduction means from water. Thus, in the conventional underwater swimming toy, it is necessarily required to use a solar panel (solar cell) as a power supply for the toy.
Unfortunately, a solar panel fails to satisfactorily provide electric power at a sufficient level unless it is exposed to light at highly increased intensity. In order to overcome the problem, it is required to construct the toy into a large-scaled structure.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jellyfish type underwater swimming toy which is capable of exhibiting fluttering motion as provided by a real jellyfish while having a dry cell which acts as a power supply incorporated therein.
In accordance with the present invention, a jellyfish type underwater swimming toy is provided. The toy of the present invention includes a toy body generally formed into a jellyfish-like shape and including a head. The head includes a head body, a plurality of pivotal or swinging arms (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cswing armsxe2x80x9d radially arranged on a periphery of the head body in a manner to be vertically swingable, and a thin film member arranged on the head body and swing arms. The head is provided therein with a drive mechanism for vertically moving the thin film member. The head body is provided therein with a receiving section. The receiving section is provided therein with a motor for actuating the drive mechanism and means for receiving a dry cell for actuating the motor received in the receiving section.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the drive mechanism is constituted by first permanent magnets each arranged on each of the swing arms and second permanent magnets arranged so as to be rotated with a revolving shaft operatively connected to the motor. The second permanent magnets are arranged in the receiving section. The first and second permanent magnets are so arranged that poles thereof opposite to each other face each other.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiving section is formed with a transparent portion. The transparent portion has a photosensor for actuating the motor arranged therein.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the motor is controlled so as to be rotated intermittently rather than continuously.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the toy further includes a revolving shaft for the motor arranged in the receiving section and a drive shaft arranged outside the receiving section. The revolving shaft and drive shaft are arranged coaxially with each other. The revolving shaft and drive shaft are securely mounted on an end thereof with permanent magnets, which are arranged opposite to each other so as to magnetically attract each other with a wall of the receiving section being interposed therebetween.